


Sleepy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tinyjjong is,,, a blessingJinki finds one of Jonghyun’s little hands and holds it between two fingers softly, thumb rubbing over his palm. Jonghyun giggles and squeezes his finger.tumblr





	Sleepy

Jinki’s chest rises and falls slowly, steadily, under Jonghyun’s body. His heart thuds in a reassuring beat and his skin is warm under his loose tshirt. Jonghyun smiles as he dozes in and out of sleep, comfy and relaxed, his tiny hands bunched under the little pink cushion Key made for him. Jinki’s body warms his front and the thick blankie warms his back, and though he knows it’s only around six in the morning and he’s unfortunately been half awake for an hour, he’s snuggly and content. This is lovely and nice.

He wiggles his little body, adjusting himself to get comfy on Jinki’s soft torso. He’s always the best to sleep on. Key is too fidgety and Minho is too hot and Taemin is too solid, but Jinki is just right. Jonghyun loves him very very much. So much that it’s too big for his teeny little heart to contain and he has to wiggle more, wiggle and grip his pillow and hum noiselessly in the back of his throat just to let the feeling out.

When he finishes he relaxes and breathes deeply. That felt good.

Suddenly, Jinki sucks in a deep breath under him. Jonghyun blinks his eyes open curiously, peeping at him through his bangs. Jinki’s eyes are still closed but he scrunches them tighter for a moment and his mouth twists into a grimace before he relaxes again. Jonghyun pouts, worried. What was–

Again Jinki inhales sharply, but this time his hands shoot up too, to rest on Jonghyun’s waist. As soon as Jinki touches him he relaxes again, a soft breath flowing out of his lips with a softer, relieved smile. He pats Jonghyun gently, big hand smoothing over his whole back. Jonghyun wiggles, poking his chest with little fingers.

“You okay?” he asks. That seemed weird. Jinki nods, eyes still shut, and lifts his other hand to pat Jonghyun’s head too.

“First it was just me not wanting to wake up, but then. I didn’t feel you on me,” he mumbles sleepily. “I thought maybe you fell off the bed or something.” He finds one of Jonghyun’s little hands and holds it between two fingers softly, thumb rubbing over his palm. Jonghyun giggles and squeezes his finger.

“I’m not a stuffie,” he says. He wouldn’t just fall off and lie there on the floor. Jinki hums, wraps his arms loosely around Jonghyun, tugs him up to nuzzle his cheek against his head.

“You’re  _my_  stuffie,” he says, dropping a bunch of kissies onto Jonghyun’s hair. Jonghyun wiggles at being squished.

“Noooo,” he whines, tiny hands papping Jinki’s cheek. He’s not a stuffie. He’s a cute and loveable human with feelings. Big big big feelings of indignation and righteous fury. Jinki gently shifts to lie on his side and holds Jonghyun under his chin.

“I’m your stuffie too,” he says, voice tiny and cute, and Jonghyun’s big big big feelings melt instantly into a big big big warmth.

“Heck,” he whispers, and wraps his arms tight around Jinki’s wrist. He can be Jinki’s stuffie, yeah, if it means he can hold and snuggle Jinki all he wants too. Jinki squeezes him comfortingly and quiets down to sleep in for a few more minutes. His free hand pets Jonghyun’s head soothingly with two fingers. Jonghyun kissies Jinki’s other hand, nibbles and bites his fingers as he settles cozily back into his hazy, half asleep state. He loves sleeping with Jinki.

**Author's Note:**

> #he is the cutest sweetest lil stuffie  
> #he sleeps with jinki a lot also bc jinkis back is hecked up so he always so he always sleeps in the same position nd never moves much  
> #unlike kibum who rolls over nd Squishes him


End file.
